1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket, especially, to an improvement of a contract of an IC socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contacts of an IC socket of the prior art are generally formed of metal plate, therefore, an external resistance element must be mounted for each contact when the IC socket is used, for example, for a burn-in test.
Namely, in the prior-art structure shown in FIG. 1, plural IC sockets 2 are mounted on a mounting board 1 in a given arrangement. An external resistance element 3 is connected with each contact of individual IC socket 2, and each IC socket 2 is connected to a test circuit ( not shown ) through these external resistance elements 3. However, an external resistance element 3 is not necessary for the contacts for a power source voltage pin and an earth voltage pin of the IC socket 2. When implementing a burn-in test, plural mounting boards 1 with the IC sockets mounted thereon in the above-described way are put together into an oven for the test to be heated.
However, in such prior-art structure, it is indispensible to attach many external resistance elements 3 to the mounting board 1, which results in complicated assembling. Besides, large area is required for the external resistance elements 3 on the mounting board 1, therefore the mounting density of the socket 1 is not so high.
Moreover, whether the IC socket is used for the burn-in test or not, the contact of the IC socket made of a metal plate has a disadvantage that it exhibits a poor resistance to corrosion environment and an insufficient productivity due to a precise press processing required.